Duelist Terminal: St Patricks Day Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: I know it is a little late and all, but I thought about this idea awhile ago and once the details were finalized, I just had to make it. Jerod, Quinn and Gingi go hunting a Leperchaun.


Duelist Terminal: St. Patricks Day Special

It was the month of green at the Society of Light and Gingi, Jerod and Quinn were in the process of hunting down a Leperchaun. "SO, WHY ARE WE HUNTING A LITTLE GREEN DUDE?" Gingi blared.

"Quiet" Jerod shushed. "You want to scare it away?"

"Yeah" Quinn replied. "I'm pretty sure they heard you in China."

Meanwhile, in China...

The sound of Gingi's voice blared through the streets, even reaching a little cottage on the hillside that was owned by a family of chinese badgers. "Hhunnhf?" (Augh! What kind of weapon is making that booming?) And yeah, I don't want to hear anything about the sound a Chinese badger makes. Have any of you readers seen a Chinese badger? I'm certain you haven't.

Back in New York...

Entering the New Central Park, built right next to old Central Park, the three found their target. "There we go" Jerod said, pointing at a Leperchaun. "Let's sneak around behind him and..." Gingi was already up and shouting at the leperchaun. "What the bacon? Quinn, let's go after him."

"HEY LEPERCHAUN!" Gingi yelled. "WE ARE GOING TO CAPTURE YOU AND GRAB YOUR POT OF GOLD!"

"Shamrock has no gold coins" Shamrock protested. "Just me pot of gold rare cards. And no way I'm letting them go."

"I'll duel you for them" Quinn challenged.

Shamrock frowned. "Hm...what's in it for me?"

"Um...how about some free Irish alchohol?"

"Already have some" Shamrock replied. "But...I don't have any peeps. So if you lose, you have to buy me one thousand boxes of yellow peeps from the upcoming Easter section of Walmart."

"Sounds fair" Quinn agreed, activating his duel disk.

"Duel!" they cried.

Shamrock 4000

Quinn 4000

"Me turn, first!" Shamrock cried, drawing a card. "I'll start with me Pot of Greed! Now I can draw 2 cards..."

"Um...that card is banned" Quinn said.

"Actually..." Jerod explained. "The Leperchauns have a different ban list than ours. For example, in their ban list, Trishula isn't banned and Trap Hole is megabanned."

"THOSE FIENDS!" Gingi yelled. "TRAP HOLE IS THE VERY FOUNDATION OF THIS GREAT CARD GAME, GOOD SIR! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT...!" At that moment, a Chinese badger army attacked Gingi and the two began to fight.

Jerod shook his head. "I'm going to help Gingi fight off the army of Chinese badgers that are attacking. You defeat Shamrock and get us those gold rares."

"Now, as I was saying before I was interupted..." Shamrock said slowly. "I draw 2 cards!" He did so and began staring at his hand. "I then activate the Field Spell, Clover Valley." The field turned into a field of four leaf clovers. "And you know what elese, laddie? My field spell makes it to where both players can attack directly, whether there is a monster in the way or not. Next, I'll set a facedown card and summon my Green Piper (400/300). You turn, laddie!" As he ended his turn, the leperchaun took a swig from what was labeled "Granny's Jug".

Quinn began his turn by drawing a sixth card. "Nice! First, I special summon Quickdraw Synchron by sending my Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard. Next, I special summon Quillbolt due to its effect. Then, I'll summon Level Eater. Now, I'll tune my level 5 tuner Quickdraw Synchron with my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and my level 1 Level Eater in order to synchro summon Junk Destroyer (2600/2500) in attack position." The synchron warrior stood tall on the battlefield.

"Nice try, me laddie" Shamrock said. "But, I'll have you know, it isn't that impressive."

"Perhaps this is" Quinn replied. "I activate Junk Destroyer's effect! I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field since I had two non-tuner monsters used for the synchro summon. So I'll blow up your Green Piper and your facedown." The two cards exploded into dust.

"Sorry laddie. But, my trap card was activated a split second before you destroyed it. I think you would call it a chain or something." He took another swig from his jug. "That trap be Threatening Roar and it prevents your monsters from attacking this turn. As for you destroying Green Piper, when he is destroyed by a card effect, I can select meself a second Green Piper to keep me field from being empty." A second Green Piper took the place of the first.

Quinn set a facedown. "Okay, I'll end my turn."

Shamrock drew a card. "And you failed, sure as you did. I activate a spell card called Lucky Four Leaf Clover. I can only activate while my field spell, Clover Valley, is on the field. It destroys every other card on the field." Quinn was surprised to see his Junk Destroyer get destroyed so quickly. "That's not all, me laddie. My Green Piper was sent to the graveyard, so he comes back as a third one." A third Green Piper hit the field. "And now, I'll attack you directly with my Green Piper. And it has a second effect activated only if my field spell is present on the field. And it is! While it is on the field and my Green Piper attacks, the damage you takes is 3000!"

"What?" Quinn shouted as he was hit by Green Piper's pipe, cutting his lifepoints to 1/4th of what they were.

"I end my turn. Make your last move."

Shamrock 4000

Quinn 1000

Quinn drew a card, ignoring the badger fight behind him. "I activate my facedown card, Limit Reverse! I can bring back a monster from my graveyard with an attack of 1000 or less. So I'll bring back my Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400)." The metallic gunslinger returned to the field.

"So?" Shamrock asked. "When do I get me peeps?"

"You don't" Quinn answered, searching his graveyard. "Because I'm finishing this duel on this turn. I activate the effect of Level Eater in my graveyard. I can lower the level of a level 5 or higher monster on my field, like my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron, by 1 to summon it back to the field." He did so and a little bug appeared on the field. "And next, I activate my spell card, Tuning! I can send my top card to the graveyard in order to add a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand." He sent a Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard and grabbed a Drill Synchron. "Next I summon Drill Synchron to the field and use Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to bring it back. And finally, I'll Synchro summon with my level 4 Quickdraw, thanks to Level Eater, with my level 1 Level Eater to form Junk Warrior (2300/1300) in attack position." The Junk warrior appeared with a bang of light.

"Good play" Shamrock said. "But, not good enough, laddie."

"Quit calling me laddie, Shamrock!" Quinn yelled. "Because my move isn't done. Junk Warrior's effect gives it attack power equal to the attack of all level 2 or lower monsters I control. Adding in the 800 from my Quillbolt Hedgehog, that gives Junk Warrior a boost to 3100."

"No!" Shamrock cried. "My field spell allows them all to attack directly!"

"That isn't all" Quinn replied. "I lower Junk Warrior's level to 4 in order to bring back Level Eater again. Then, I tune my level 3 Drill Synchron, my levgel 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and my level 1 Level Eater to form my level 6 synchro monster Drill Warrior (2400/2000). Now, as you said, my monsters can attack you directly thanks to your field spell, the only card kept on the field thanks to your Lucky Four Leaf lover spell card. Looks like someone won't be eating any free peeps. Junk Warrior and Drill Warrior, attack his lifepoints directly!" The two warriors attacked Shamrock, dropping his lifepoints to zero.

Shamrock 0

Quinn 1000

"You won this round" Shamrock conceeded. "But, I won't lose next time. Here, you can have my pot of gold rares." Shamrock drank more from his jug and wandered off out of the park.

"Good work, Quinn" Jerod congratulated. "I know Swilley is proud too."

"Swilley was here?" Quinn asked, confused.

"He was watching from his Rootbeer blimp. He would have joined the hunt in person, but he was busy playing Sly Cooper 2 for the PS2."

"Oh...how did the fight with the badgers go?"

"We won" Jerod answered, pointing to Ginig, who was shouting at the defeated chinese badgers.

"AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU BADGERS HERE AGAIN, I'LL RIP UP A PHONE BOOK AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!"

**No badgers were hurt in the making of this story. Also, I have no clue if there are badgers in China, but if there are, then I apologize to any badgers who may have been offended by this material. **


End file.
